The Marauders at Hogwarts
by Lily Evans2
Summary: All the marauders and Lily&co. are at hogwarts! just posted chapters 2&3, please please please r/r and i'll write more!
1. Lily Evans

A/N: hey guys! Hope you like the story. if you do, review plz, and if you don't, well review anyways plz... a flame is still a review. Just a reminder, Lily is muggle-born so she has muggle objects in her house. and the supplies for Hogwarts are mostly the same, but there are some different book names. Well thx, and read on,  
  
-- Lily Evans  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns everything Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The Marauders at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Lily Evans  
  
  
  
Lily Evans yawned and looked at her clock. It was 9:00 AM on August 31. Tomorrow she will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't wait. About a month ago, Lily had just found out that she was a witch. Her and her parents were surprised and excited, but Petunia, Lily's sister, was downright disgusted to be related to a witch. Lily was happy about going, but she was also VERY nervous. Who would be her friends? Would she be able to do magic? She got out of bed and washed up, got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
'Good Morning sweetie,' Lily's mother said.  
  
'Lo mum,' Lily replied, still half-asleep.  
  
'What's up for today, Lil?' Lily's father asked.  
  
'I don't know, I might just stay home, make sure I have everything for tomorrow, and watch T.V. or go on the computer or something.'  
  
'Do you know what platform you have to be tomorrow?' Lily's mother asked.  
  
'Yeah. Platform 9 3/4.'  
  
Lily's parents exchanged nervous glances, and then Lily's father spoke.  
  
'Lily, there is no platform 9 3/4. maybe it was platform 9 or 10?'  
  
'Don't worry dad, it is platform 9 3/4. I know how to get on it, I read about it in Hogwarts: a History. All you have to do is walk right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and then you'll be at the Hogwarts express!'  
  
'Er...If you're sure, Lil. That's a weird way to get onto a platform.'  
  
'Yeah I know, but I think it's pretty cool! Well I'm going upstairs to make sure I have everything. See you later!'  
  
************  
  
Upstairs, Lily looked over her list for Hogwarts. Her robes were packed, as were her dragon hide gloves, her cloak, and hat.  
  
In her cauldron, she put her wand, telescope, scales, and phials. Now all she needed to pack were her books.  
  
'Okay' Lily said to herself. 'Where did I put those books?'  
  
Finding a bag with the words Flourish and Blotts across it, Lily put her books, one by one, into her trunk. Now with The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1), Magical Theory, and other books packed safely away, Lily started to read a book she bought from Diagon Alley called A Teen Muggle-born's guide to Witchcraft and Wizardry (the assistant at Flourish and Blotts explained to her what a muggle-born was). About halfway through Chapter One: The definition of Magic, Lily heard a knock on her door.  
  
'Well well well, look who it is. The Freak.' Petunia Evans said.  
  
'What do you want Petunia?'  
  
'I just want you to know, that I'm going to be so much happier with you gone Lily.' Petunia spat out Lily's name as though it was poison. 'No more little witch walking around the house.'  
  
'Go away before I hex you, Petunia. Trust me, I already know magic.' This of course, was a lie, but Petunia didn't know that.  
  
'See you next year freak,' Petunia replied before marching off to her room.  
  
'Stupid little git,' Lily muttered under her breath, and returned to reading.  
  
  
  
The day continued on, and Lily watched some television and played on her computer. When it was 10:00 PM, Lily lay awake in her bed, thinking about her day tomorrow. Would she have fun at Hogwarts, or would she be miserable? With all her complicated thoughts, Lily fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
Lily woke up the next morning at 6:00 AM. She jumped out of bed, took a warm shower to wake her up, got dressed in the clothes she lay out the night before, and put her red-brown hair in a braid. She put a little bit of lip gloss on her lips (she didn't wear make-up much), and went downstairs to the kitchen. Lily's father wasn't in the room, as he was putting the trunk into the car. Lily's mother was just fixing up a little breakfast of fruits and muffins for them to eat before they drove to King's Cross (it was about an hour's drive from their house).  
  
'Lily, please go tell your sister that we will be leaving soon, and we'll be home in about two hours.'  
  
'Alright mom, be right back.'  
  
Lily crept up to her sister's room, and shook Petunia vigorously until she woke up.'  
  
'What do you want freak?' Petunia asked.  
  
'Just letting you know that mom, dad, and I are leaving soon, and they'll be back in two hours. See you next year sis.' Lily said the word 'sis' with much dislike, and left the room, without a backwards glance.  
  
When Lily reached the kitchen again, Mr. Evans was coming back into the house. 'Ready to go Lil?' he asked.  
  
'As I'll ever be. Just a little bit nervous, I guess.'  
  
'Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine!' Write us as much as possible and explain to us what the school's like ok?  
  
'I will dad, don't worry. Thank you so much for letting me buy Ronan, by the way.' Ronan was Lily's owl.  
  
'No problem honey, now let's go, it's already 9:00, and there might be traffic!'  
  
'Alright, I'll take the breakfast into the car,' Mrs. Evans said.  
  
************  
  
Lily was pushing her trunk, looking for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her parents had left, because there was an enormous amount of traffic and they were afraid Petunia will be upset. Finding the barrier, Lily realized that it would be weird if she just ran through the barrier with people watching. Instead, she leaned casually against the barrier, reading a magazine, and slid through. What Lily saw was incredible. A gigantic scarlet steam engine was puffing away, parents were saying goodbye to their children, and an officer (who was a wizard) was shouting through some sort of megaphone that looked like it was magical. He was yelling: '30 minutes until the Hogwarts express leaves!' Since Lily's parents weren't with her (and they wouldn't have been able to get through the barrier anyways) Lily put her trunk away, and carried Ronan and her bag onto the train.  
  
When she found an empty compartment, Lily sat down, and started to read 'A Teen Muggle-born's guide to Witchcraft and Wizardry' again. About fifteen minutes later, somebody opened the compartment door. In the doorway she saw two boys, about her age. One with messy black hair, and the other with longish black hair, which fell a bit under his ears.  
  
'Mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full.' The boy with the messy black hair asked.  
  
'It's not a problem at all,' Lily said, almost immediately. She was happy meeting new people. 'What are your names?'  
  
'I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black.' The messy-haired kid answered, now known as James. 'What's yours?'  
  
'I'm Lily Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you.'  
  
'Likewise,' replied James.  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Ok, so did you like it so far? This is just the first chapter. Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anyways, constructive criticism, questions, and everything else are allowed. You can even flame too, as long as it's in a review. If you like it, I'll continue. If there's something you don't understand, ask me in your review and I'll answer it in my next chapter. Please review, tks! -- Lily Evans 


	2. The 6 Friends at Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys! Well here's the second chapter. Please read and review, because that's what I'm focusing on now.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. hope you like it so far...  
  
--Lily Evans  
  
****************  
  
  
  
The Marauders at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The 6 Friends at Hogwarts  
  
The train ride was pleasant, and but Lily was still worried about getting to Hogwarts. She knew that she was going to be sorted into one of the four houses, but Hogwarts: a History, didn't say how.  
  
'Do either one of you know how we get sorted?' Lily asked Sirius and James.  
  
'Yeah. My sister told me that we have to try on a hat, and it tells us where to go.' Sirius replied.  
  
Lily was relieved. She thought that she'd have to do magic, or in her case, make a fool out of herself.  
  
'Which house do you guys think you'll be in?' James asked Sirius and Lily.  
  
'I don't really know, but I hope Gryffindor. That's where both my parents were.' Sirius said.  
  
'I have no clue, I have never done magic, and I don't know that much about the houses.' Lily answered. 'What about you, James?'  
  
'I hope to be in Gryffindor. My parents were there too.'  
  
At around 3:00 PM the witch with the food trolley arrived. Since Lily was starving, (and not knowing what anything was), she bought a bit of everything.  
  
'Hungry are you?' Sirius joked.  
  
'Very, I hardly had breakfast!'  
  
'Well be careful with those flavored beans. They mean every flavor! You have normal ones like Watermelon and apple, but then you have weird ones like sardines and pepper!'  
  
'Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage.'  
  
As the train ride continued, Lily had eaten Pumpkin Pasties, chocolate frogs, and almost every bean. The only bean she did not have was a mysterious white one, which she gave to Sirius. He said it was fish. When Lily was putting away the chocolate frog cards she had gotten, two boys and a girl came into their compartment.  
  
'Hi! my name is Remus Lupin, What's yours?'  
  
'I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black and Lily Evans.'  
  
'This is Peter Pettigrew and Jessica Aaron. Do you mind if we sit here?  
  
The other compartments are either full or boring.'  
  
'Sure, anyone know how to play exploding snap?  
  
Everyone said yes, except for Lily.  
  
'How do you play?' Lily asked.  
  
After Sirius was done explaining the rules to her, all six of them sat in a circle and started playing exploding snap. They didn't even realize the train slowing down to a stop.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
'Firs' years! Firs' years this way! C'mon firs' years!'  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Jessica followed the booming voice.  
  
'Anymore firs' years? Alrigh', no more'n four to a boat!'  
  
Remus, Peter, James and Sirius all got into one boat, while Jessica and Lily got into another boat with a girl named Andrea McOrleans and a boy named Frank Longbottom.  
  
'Hi,' Andrea said. 'What house do you guys want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor.'  
  
Lily and Jessica both said Gryffindor, while Frank said either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. When they got out of the boat on the other side of the lake, the first years and the gamekeeper Hagrid come to a door. Hagrid knocked three times on the door, and when it opened, the first years were facing a very strict-looking witch.  
  
'Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall.'  
  
'Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here.'  
  
Lily, Jessica, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were led into a secluded room along with the other first years. Professor McGonagall was telling them to 'smarten themselves up' and then they formed a single file line and walked into another room. The room they were in was ENORMOUS, and the ceiling looked like it was the sky outside. In front of the first years, there was a stool and a hat being placed on a platform. Lily was looking at this hat intensively. It was patched, frayed, and very dirty. When the hall quieted down, a tear at the brim of the hat opened wide, and the hat broke into song:  
  
A very long time ago  
  
this school was run by four  
  
Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar  
  
Of Hogwarts they were the core  
  
The school was run very well  
  
but there was a problem due to time,  
  
how would the students be sorted?  
  
and that's why I have this rhyme.  
  
Gryffindor had an idea  
  
he took me off his head  
  
muttered an incantation, put some brains in me  
  
so I can choose instead  
  
I can see into your brain  
  
and decide where you belong  
  
it might take time for me to place you  
  
it will either be short or long  
  
You might be in Gryffindor  
  
where they are strong and brave  
  
they would risk their own lives  
  
if they had someone to save  
  
You might be in good wise Ravenclaw  
  
where they are brainy and smart  
  
they use their skills and intelligence  
  
and this sets them apart  
  
Or maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff  
  
where they are very trusty the great friendship and strong bonds they make  
  
will never become rusty (a/N: I hope that makes sense)  
  
Or you might be in Slytherin  
  
those cunning folk indeed,  
  
they will do whatever to get what they want  
  
and achieve their needs  
  
So put me on, don't be afraid  
  
a decision I have made  
  
you will be placed where you belong so on your head let me be laid!  
  
  
  
'When I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool and put on the hat. Aaron, Jessica!'  
  
Jessica walked up to the stool and sat down. After about a minute the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' and the table at the end erupted in applause. A shaken Jessica went to go sit down.  
  
The sorting continued, with Adams, Charles, and Applebaum, Ben. A little bit after the A's were done, another familiar name was called:  
  
'Black, Sirius!'  
  
Sirius staggered up to the stool, sat down and put on the hat. After about 30 seconds the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Sirius went to go sit with Jessica.  
  
After Sirius, there were some more kids. Baddock, Paul, became the first Slytherin.  
  
The C's and D's went on, and afterwards 'Evans, Lily' was called.  
  
Lily staggered up to the stool and, sitting down, nervously placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Hello Lily,' The Sorting Hat said. 'Where shall I put you?'  
  
  
  
************  
  
Alrighty! another chapter done! I had to actually write this one twice because I lost it the first time! ahh! ok so plz read and review, so that I'll have an incentive to continue writing. Thanks,  
  
--Lily Evans 


	3. The First Day, and a New Friend

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the third chapter. Please R&R - I always want to hear what you think. Is it possible to get my reviews sent to me in an email, like they used to before? I don't know if this should be a love/hate story between L/J. Tell me what I should do!  
  
Anyways, enjoy!  
  
--Lily Evans  
  
PS - I'm going to try to make my chapters longer!  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The Marauders and Friends at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter three: The first day, and a new friend.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat bellowed. Lily slowly took off the hat and placed it back on the stool, before she headed to the Gryffindor table. 'Well, that was weird', she thought to herself. 'I can't believe the hat said I had enough power to be in Slytherin. Thank god I'm a muggle-born.'  
  
As Lily sat down next to Sirius, Feiden, Jesse was sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Ooohhh! I'm so hungry,' Sirius groaned to Lily and Jessica. 'When do we get to eat?'  
  
'The sorting ceremony isn't even halfway done yet!' Jessica said to him. 'Just a little bit longer, don't worry.'  
  
Professor McGonagall had just called out Harris, Paul. Soon Remus and the people who were on the boat with Lily, Frank Longbottom and Samara Lach, were going to be sorted. Remus's face was green.  
  
  
  
'Hutkins, Arielle!' Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall as she called out. Thirty seconds later, Arielle was placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
'Lach, Samara!' Samara went to the stool and put the hat on. After 20 seconds, she was placed in Gryffindor.  
  
'Longbottom, Frank!' Frank went slowly up to the chair, and, after a minute or two, became a Gryffindor also.  
  
'Lupin, Remus!' She said. Remus walked up to the stool and sat down. Suddenly, the green color in his face went away. He nodded vigorously, smiled, and then the hat roared 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Woah,' Remus said, coming to sit down. 'I'm glad that's over with! Where's the grub?'  
  
'Boys,' Jessica muttered under her breath.  
  
  
  
The M's and N's passed along. Andrea McOrlean was placed in Ravenclaw, and Martin, Alexandra, was placed in Hufflepuff.  
  
Michael Osher was the only child who's last name began with 'O,' and then Pettigrew, Peter, came up to the stool.  
  
After jamming the hat on his head, Peter plopped down on the stool, and sat impatiently, kicking his legs around. A few moments later, he was placed into Gryffindor.  
  
Some other people were sorted, and then 'Potter, James' was called to the stool. The hat lay on his head for some time, unable to come to a decision. Everyone was waiting eagerly, and finally, the hat hollered with enormous strength, 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
As James came to sit next to Lily, she heard him mutter under his breath 'Phew!'  
  
Some other people were sorted and called (Snape, Severus was put in Slytherin) and then Dumbeldore stood up, tapping on his glass.  
  
'Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I know that most of you are probably starving, so, here are a few words: yappyyorlanda, shgigalyshammoo, and Pock. Enjoy the feast!'  
  
'Yummmm!' Sirius cried as the food appeared right before his eyes. 'I can't believe that we're all together in the same house! This years going to be brilliant; I'm going to try and set a record for most detentions a kid could have from pranks! Wanna try with me, Jamsie?'  
  
'Sure,' James replied. 'I can't wait till we pull some over the teachers!'  
  
The feast continued, and the six children became very close. Two hours later, Professor Dumbeldore stood up once again to speak.  
  
'Well, now that you're all content and full, there are some very important notices that I must share with all of you. First off, no student is allowed into the forbidden forest. There are many dangerous things lurking around, and it is my responsibility to insure your safety. Secondly, though the Quidditch house teams are for second years and older, the first years will be able to have Quidditch games with their friends on the weekends. If you would like to get some of your housemates and classmates together to play on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon, please reserve the pitch with Madam Hooch.  
  
Finally, the school caretaker, Mr. Filch, has renewed the rule list for the school. If you are interested in seeing all 1387 rules, you may check with him on your own time. That is all, have a good sleep!'  
  
With that, everyone started making their way towards the doors.  
  
'Gryffindor first years, follow me,' a red-headed teenage-boy said. 'My name is Arthur Weasley, and I am a prefect! I'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower!' James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Jessica all followed the crowd of new Gryffindors through the great hall and up the stairs, towards the tower.  
  
'This place is so big!' Lily said in awe. 'I reckon I won't be able to find my way around tomorrow!'  
  
'Yeah, and the staircases switch places too, whenever they want!' Sirius said. 'Tomorrow, these stairs could lead us to the opposite side of the school!'  
  
'Oh dear,' Lily sighed.  
  
The six walked and walked some more until their group came to a halt, in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
'Hungarian Horntail,' the older boy named Arthur said. The portrait swung forward on hinges and revealed a hole in the wall. 'That's the new password; you say it to get into the common room,' he explained.  
  
One by one, all the new Gryffindors climbed into the hole in the wall. Out of the six friends, Lily went first.  
  
'Wow!' she said under her breath. She had never seen a room like this before. Huge red tapestries hung on the walls; a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Over the fireplace, a lion was painted on a red flag. The word GRYFFINDOR was painted near it in gold.  
  
'I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go hit the sack.' Jessica said, yawning halfway through. 'You comin, Lil'?'  
  
'Yeah, sure... See you boys tomorrow!'  
  
'Bye!' All the boys replied in unison.  
  
****  
  
When Jessica and Lily arrived to their room, they found their trunks in front of their bed, and their pajamas were laid out.  
  
'Hi, I'm Samara,' a girl said to them. 'I'll be sharing this dorm with you. It's nice to meet you.' She was a very pretty girl, with straight, light brown hair and dark green eyes. 'What are your names?'  
  
'Hi, I'm Jessica and this is Lily.' They both shook hands with Samara and then the three of them got into their pajamas. Both Lily and Samara weren't tired, so they stayed up for another hour talking while Jessica and the other roommates slept.  
  
'So, what do you think about Sirius Black?' Samara asked Lily.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, don't you think he's hot? I think he's gorgeous!'  
  
'Yeah, I guess.' Lily wasn't actually thinking of Sirius, but another messy- haired boy.  
  
'Yawn... Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight!' Samara said.  
  
'G'night.'  
  
****************  
  
'Double potions first period! With the Slytherins! Ugh...' James said at breakfast. They had just gotten their timetables and were all looking at their schedules. James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, Jess, and Samara were all sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Lily and Jess had really taken to liking Samara and then introduced her to the boys. They also thought she was nice and, she fit in perfectly.  
  
'Well, we better be off. We don't want to be late,' said Remus.  
  
  
  
The seven of them headed down to the dungeons, getting lost every couple of minutes. When they finally found the potions class, they all sat down in the back. Their teacher walked in shortly after.  
  
'Hello, my name is Professor Karls. I will be teaching you potions this year. I expect you all to pay the utmost attention during my class, as even the slightest fault can make a potion have a different effect. I don't believe in any slacking off. If you strive to do the best and work your hardest, you might be able to brew any type of potion for any type of use. Now, copy down these ingredients and directions for preparing a Horrormayte potion. A Horrormayte potion will turn you into the thing that you are most afraid of. When you are done copying these instructions down, you may get into groups of two or three and make the potion. Then you can try them out. Be careful not to add too many beetle eyes though, because just a few more than needed can turn your potion into an antidote for boils.'  
  
Everyone started copying down the instructions as Prof. Karls wrote them on the board. Then, everyone paired up and began to work on their potion. James was with Sirius, Remus was with Peter, and Jessica, Lily, and Samara worked together. After the class was done making their potions, each child went up to the front of the class in alphabetical order, took a sip of their potion, and turned into the thing they most feared.  
  
Jessica went first. Standing in front of the class, she drank out of a phial filled with a brown, murky potion. At once she turned into a mummified corpse and started walking stiffly around the room. Some people started to scream. Twenty seconds later she turned back into a normal Jessica.  
  
Some other people went, and then it was Sirius's turn. He took a sip of his potion and turned into a giant Daddy Long-legs. It seemed that many other people were scared of them too, because a lot of the children were screaming. Twenty seconds after, he was back to being a smiling Sirius.  
  
After some other Gryffindors and Slytherins went, it was then Lily's turn. She got up, walked to the front of the class, and drank her potion. Almost instantly she felt her body melting, and then reforming into something else. She didn't turn into another object though. Her body was spreading all over the room. All of a sudden, the entire room became jet black. Nobody could see, darkness was looming over everyone. Gusts of wind started blowing about the classroom, making everyone's papers and books fly everywhere. Then, there was a flash of green light, a cold, high pitched laugh, and then the class became normal again, with Lily standing in the front. All of the children ran to go pick up their papers and things that fell, and then a shaken Lily explained; 'My greatest fear is a dream I once had. That was only a part of it.'  
  
  
  
********  
  
A/N: so... was it good? please tell me what you think, in a review!!! or, you can just write whatever you want in a review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!  
  
well, it's a little bit of a cliffie, but not really. I decided to end it there because, well, I'm kinda stuck, and I really wanted to post up a new chapter! I haven't really had a lot of time to continue writing fics, but I'm gonna try harder, if i have reviews to keep me going! so please review!  
  
Thanks, and toodles.  
  
--Lily Evans 


End file.
